La liste des choses interdites à Roxas
by Zexyback
Summary: Contrairement à ce que Days pouvait laisser croire, on ne peut pas faire tout ce qu'on veut dans l'Organisation... Et même Roxas, élu de la Keyblade et fan des glaces à l'eau de mer, doit tenir à jour une liste d'interdits, afin d'éviter de troubler l'ordre établi dans le groupe... Fic sous forme de liste, se voulant le plus respectueux posible du personnage.


**Crédits : Roxas et tous ses amis de l'Organisation n'appartiennent qu'à Disney et à Square-Enix et pas à l'auteur de cette fic...**

Plusieurs lecteurs m'ayant déjà réclamé ce personnage, je me devais de trouver 70 prétextes comiques à Roxas, marketing oblige... Je poursuis donc ma série des liste en m'attaquant à des persos de moins e moins drôles, le lecteur perspicace devinera donc que le prochain membre à avoir sa liste sera Lexaeus ! M'enfin, c'est pas confirmé... Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, j'espère m'être surpassé avec un personnage qu'en plus je n'aime pas...

* * *

- Je n'ai pas le droit de manger de la glace à l'eau de mer entre les repas.

- La Keyblade n'est pas un jouet, je ne dois pas m'en servir comme batte de base-ball.

- Même si c'est Axel qui a eut l'idée, et qu'il disait que je ne risquais rien.

- Je ne dois pas suivre tout les conseils de Xigbar pour m'entraîner.

- Surtout ceux censés développer mes pouvoirs ultimes.

- Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi on me l'interdirait.

- Même si d'un autre côté il est vrai que je ne vois pas trop en quoi le fait de faire le tour du château en caleçon et avec une pastèque en équilibre sur ma tête puisse déverrouiller ma puissance cachée.

- Je ne dois pas chercher à savoir le sens des mots "vacances" ou "congés payés".

- Ce n'est pas parce que la Keyblade est un passe-partout que je dois forcément l'utiliser pour entrer dans la chambre de n'importe qui.

- Même si Axel dit que je devrais utiliser ce pouvoir afin de savoir quel membre a besoin d'une peluche pour dormir, ce qui ne me gêne pas : j'ai bien eu besoin d'une peluche glace à l'eau de mer pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'Axel la brûle accidentellement.

- Et qu'en plus Xion souhaiterait de son côté savoir ce qu'il y a dans le journal intime de Larxene.

- Je ne dois pas suivre les conseils de Vexen d'aller voir un docteur.

- Tout ça parce que je lui ai dit que je rêvais toutes les nuits que je vivais sur une glace à l'eau de mer.

- Ce qui n'a rien d'anormal en soit, non ?

- Je ne dois pas faire tout ce que m'ordonnent mes supérieurs hiérarchiques.

- Et tout spécialement Marluxia.

- En particulier lorsqu'il me demande d'envoyer un rayon de lumière sur Xemnas.

- Même s'il m'avait bien expliqué que c'était une farce, et non une tentative d'assassinat.

- Et que Xion était d'accord avec moi pour juger de sa bonne foi.

- De la même façon, Vexen n'a pas à m'obliger à faire son lit.

- Bien que ce soit une marque de respect pour les aînés, d'après ses dires.

- Je ne dois pas prendre des photos compromettantes de Marluxia et Larxene, ou de Larxene et Axel

- Même si Luxord m'a promis 10 000 munnies si je le faisais.

- Bien que je n'ai pas comprit ce qu'il entendait par photo compromettante, ni même pourquoi il me propose une telle somme. S'il tient tant que ça à voir Larxene et Marluxia manger une glace à l'eau de mer, il n'a qu'à les inviter avec Axel, Xion et moi.

- Je dois arrêter de vouloir être ami avec tout les gens que je croise.

- Tout ça parce que Demyx en a marre de m'entendre raconter ce que j'ai fait avec mes nouvelles connaissances en mission.

- Si ça ne lui plaît pas, pourquoi ne fait-il pas comme moi ? Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de lier conversation avec un voleur des rues, ou une horloge qui parle, ou un chat violet à rayures qui peut disparaître...

- Lorsque j'entre dans la bibliothèque et que je vois Zexion en sortir, je ne dois surtout pas essayer de lire le livre qu'il a posé sur la table avant de s'en aller.

- Et tout spécialement si le numéro VI est sorti avec un sourire narquois.

- Je ne dois pas faire ce que me proposent les autres membres, même s'ils me promettent une glace à l'eau de mer en récompense.

- Je ne dois pas refuser de servir de lampe de chevet ou d'éclairage central quand l'ampoule du salon ou de la chambre d'un membre s'est cassé.

- Même si Xion et Axel sont d'accord avec moi que ce n'est pas très sympa.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de manger une glace à l'eau de mer pendant les repas.

- Même si c'est Axel qui me le demande, je ne dois pas entrer chez les gens par effraction pour casser leur ordinateur, sous prétexte qu'il est plein "d'Akuroku".

- Surtout qu'il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer ce que c'est que "l'Akuroku". S'il s'agit d'un plan pour détruire l'Organisation, pourquoi ne me laisse t-on pas le supprimer ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de manger une glace à l'eau de mer en même temps qu'une autre glace à l'eau de mer.

- Même si Axel m'a mit au défi d'en manger dix en moins de cinq minutes.

- Et que Xion arrive à en avaler cinq en trois minutes.

- Je ne dois pas croire Xigbar quand il dit que les glaces donnent des crampes et des yeux comme des soucoupes volantes.

- Surtout quand je viens d'en acheter une.

- Parce qu'il en profite pour la manger lui même après que je l'ai abandonnée.

- Je n'ai plus le droit d'accompagner Larxene en mission.

- En particulier à la Cité du Crépuscule ou à la Ville de Traverse.

- Ou bien par extension de tout monde possédant un hypermarché avec galerie marchande.

- En effet, je ne suis pas devenu simili pour porter les courses de lingerie de la numéro XII.

- Quand bien même elle a raison quand elle affirme que cela augmente ma force physique.

- Je ne dois pas me battre avec un bout de bois trouvé par terre.

- Tout spécialement en mission.

- Surtout si j'utilise après coup ce bout de bois pour faire griller des machmalows.

- Même si Axel et Xion m'ont dit que c'était une bonne idée.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de faire la cuisine.

- Parce que je ne sais pas du tout cuisiner.

- Même si les autres pourraient moins faire les difficiles : manger des nouilles à la glace à l'eau de mer tout les jours n'a pourtant rien d'insurmontable.

- Je ne dois pas suivre le conseil de Luxord qui dit que je devrais réclamer un salaire sous peine de m'enfuir de l'Organisation

- Surtout si mon salaire me sers à acheter des glaces à l'eau de mer à longueur de journée.

- Et que Larxene, Demyx et Xigbar sont de l'avis de Luxord.

- Je ne dois plus mettre les pieds à Atlantica.

- Surtout en compagnie de Demyx, Xigbar ou Axel.

- Même si ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils veulent toujours faire la course quand ils sont là bas.

- Et qu'ils finissent toujours par se coincer la tête dans un coquillage géant.

- Je n'ai pas à savoir à quoi ressemble la tenue décontractée des autres membres de l'Ordre.

- D'autant plus que je n'ai pas le droit de me balader en civil où que ce soit, même en mission d'infiltration.

- Et ce même si Xion ou Axel trouvent que c'est plus rusé de se déguiser lors d'infiltrations.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de m'inscrire au concours du plus gros mangeur de glaces.

- Surtout si le premier prix est une glace à l'eau de mer géante.

- Je ne dois pas laisser Vexen me prélever un bout de peau, un cheveux ou même un doigt.

- Même s'il affirme que ce sera juste pour pouvoir me créer un remède au cas où je me blesserais.

- Et que je ne comprenne pas la crainte d'Axel qu'il se serve de mon ADN afin de produire des clones de moi.

- Ou bien qu'il s'auto-greffe mon ADN pour pouvoir lui aussi manier la Keyblade. C'est tout à fait ridicule, Vexen ne ferait jamais ça.

- Une glace à l'eau de mer ne me sera pas offerte si je recopie cette liste cent fois.


End file.
